horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans, originating from the planet Earth, are the newest species of significant size to arrive on the galactic landscape and continue to expand and develop at a potentially alarming rate. While they have claimed neutrality in regard to galactic politics, many Humans now hold disdain for their intergalactic neighbors following the Ubiar Invasion. Biology Human Biology}} Humans, like most other humanoid bipedals, lack external tails, have several blood type systems, have opposable thumbs, and are sexually dimorphic. Humans are also among the best long-distance runners in the galaxy, but slower over short distances, due to their thinner body hair and more productive sweat glands which help avoid heat exhaustion while running for long distances. It is estimated that the worldwide average height for an adult Human male is about 172 cm (5 ft 10 in),while the worldwide average height for adult human females is about 158 cm (5 ft 5 in). The average mass of an adult Human is 61–70 kg (135–155 lb) for females and 83–90 kg (183–198 lb) for males. Helpless at birth, Humans continue to grow for some years, typically reaching sexual maturity at 12 to 15 years of age. Females continue to develop physically until around the age of 18, whereas male development continues until around age 21. The Human life span can be split into a number of stages: infancy, childhood, adolescence, young adulthood, adulthood and old age. With significant medical enhancements across the galaxy in recent years, the average Human lifespan has increased to 160 years and only continues to rise as time goes on. With this growth, the various stages, young adulthood (18-35), adulthood (35-100), and old age (100-160), have also grown accordingly and only continue to expand. History Early Exploration Up until 1969 CE, Humanity had steered clear of space almost entirely, in large part due to Earth's most prominent religions condemning the study of the galaxy. However, that quickly changed with the formation of NASA and the Apollo 11 mission. With the rise of the North American Union in the late 20th century, Humanity finally had a chance at achieving their wildest dreams and venturing out onto the final frontier. Martian Beginnings After discovering signs of excavation just a few miles north of Exodus on Mars, Dr. Isabelle Allan led a team to excavate the area in 2060 CE. Allan and her team quickly discovered a derelict research post that seemed to be charged with monitoring Human development on Earth. The technology found inside the Martian Reconnaissance Post was centuries ahead of anything the Humans had ever seen before and confirmed the existence of other hyper-intelligent species closer than the Humans could have ever imagined. While NASA continued to thoroughly excavate Mars, the North American Union composed the Interstellar Charter and sent it to each of Earth's major world powers to vote on. With its narrow ratification, the Charter granted the United Nations sovereignty over Humanity's space endeavors. With the newfound help from NASA, the United Nations developed their own federal research and development department tasked with further advancing space travel and understanding the galaxy. Soon after, the UN dispatched a team (the Bento Initiative) of Earth's greatest minds to help decipher and apply the knowledge gained on Mars. The mission ended in the construction of Humanity's first spacecraft capable of deep space travel and is often considered the greatest scientific achievement in Human history. As with most major scientific advancements, the United Nations began to weaponize the designs of the UNS Dawn and assemble the first remnants of the UN Navy. Before long, several Dawn-class colony ships departed Sol and began to establish Humanity's first extraterrestrial settlements, further expanding their borders and funding for the United Nations. First Contact The next century marked a period of rapid expansion and the establishment of several of Humanity's first colonies. Yet, during that entire period, Humanity had not made contact with a single sentient race. Yet, that all changed on July 29, 2120. During routine piracy sweeps in the Alpha Centauri sector, a hidden Bushrak observation post near Genesis detected the UN Navy, and the Bushraks responded with a team of explorers and soldiers to investigate. The meeting went over incredibly well and the Humans were amazed by the Bushraks. Before long, each race managed to translate the other's language and opened diplomatic channels. The meeting (later known as First Contact to Humans) sparked a renaissance across United Nations space. First Contact forced an incredible leap in the arts and technology. With an ever-expanding navy and hunger for success, Humanity quickly became major galactic players. The Humans were officially inducted into the Intergalactic Assembly shortly after in 2168 CE, though they continued to remain neutral in the feud between the Nironian Collective and Systems Coalition. Despite this neutrality, Humanity continued to show a bias towards the Systems Coalition and brokered a vast amount of migration and trade deals. Second Assembly Era After being utterly annihilated at the hands of the Ubiar, the United Nations was far too weak and disorganized to carry on. Humanity needed immense change: change that their current constitution made impossible through a strict set of checks and balances. Under the guise of Fleet Admiral John Kemp and the surviving members of the UN Council, the UN reinvented itself with economic recovery and widespread reconstruction in mind: creating the Human Freedom Coalition. Inspired by Humanity's intent on recovery, the Intergalactic Assembly followed their example and reorganized into the Second Intergalactic Assembly. However, unlike Humanity, the Assembly's motivation for doing so was much less noble. The Traverse Treaty, having been largely written by the Ardolons, declared them a member regardless of circumstance, so the Assembly's other members went ahead and reorganized without them. Culture Humans are generally seen to be quite intelligent, abnormally ambitious, highly adaptable, and incredibly unpredictable. With both their economy and society promoting strong individualistic values, this combination has helped breed an entirely unique identity far different from anything the galaxy has witnessed before, causing many of the veteran Assembly races to be taken aback by their powerful desire to improve and relentless curiosity. Economy Following the standard set by both the United Kingdom and United States, Earth and Humanity's various colonies all rely on capitalism and the constant import and export of various goods. As any efficient system, the Human economy can easily adapt to any number of changes. Even the post-invasion economic depression lasted only a decade before returning to acceptable levels across the galaxy. Religion Historically, Humans have been an incredibly devoted and deeply spiritual species, yet as of the 23rd century, majority of society has become increasingly secular. As with much of Human culture, the discovery of the Martian Reconnaissance Post brought radical change and led many Humans to rethink their fundamental beliefs. With much of Earth's religions revolving around Humans being the center of the universe and a monotheistic God creating the universe, the emergence of extraterrestrial life sparked fiery debates across the planet and led church attendance dropping dramatically. In his autobiography, Jackson Bento describes the time as "an enlightenment far more potent and enthusiastic than the greatest science fiction writers could even fathom." As of 2206 CE, only 3 in 20 Humans—a number roughly 10% higher than the results of a similar study before the Ubiar Invasion—claim to believe in a higher power and an even smaller fraction classify themselves as religious. Government On Earth, majority of the planet's superpowers remain close as ever and continue to enjoy the diversity brought upon through open immigration and their galactic exploits. Come 2206 CE, every nation has integrated into either the United Kingdom, United States, Asian Entente, or African Nations of Earth, and every one of these countries have pledged allegiance to the Human Freedom Coalition under threat of war in failing to do so. Following the mass destruction brought on by the Ubiar Invasion, most world leaders agreed they must unite to protect themselves from any number of threats waiting to take advantage of them once again, and in turn, became more than willing to join and support the Human Freedom Coalition. Military Following the ratification of the Interstellar Charter, control over Earth's militaries was handed to the United Nations and later the Human Freedom Coalition where they were reorganized into the HFC Navy. Despite the charter and subsequent reintegration, majority of Earth's superpowers still maintain their own defensive militaries, independent from the Navy, meant to act in the event of invasion. Category:Races Category:Assembly Races